


Caught Inside Your Storm, But I Want Some More

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes a whole lot, and Harry loves every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Inside Your Storm, But I Want Some More

Louis’ on his hands and knees with the side of his face pressed into the sheets beneath him and his knees knocked far enough apart for Louis to be comfortable as he keeps his ass in the air for the boy behind him. Louis whines, an irritating high-pitched noise that earns him a heavy-handed spanking, which only leaves Louis whining louder.

“I’ll never get used to how desperate you get.” Harry mumbles, kneading Louis’ cheeks with his large hands, making Louis sigh, content. Louis pushes himself back into Harry, trying to get Harry to fuck him without using his words, which doesn’t work, of course. “What do you need, Lou? You’ve got to tell me what you want. I can’t help you if I don’t know what you want.” Harry says. Louis can’t stop whining. 

“Please.” Louis whimpers, still attempting to grind himself down on Harry’s cock, but he can’t quite reach. The fact that Harry is completely pulling away from Louis isn’t really helping either. “Harry, please, I need you to fuck me, please fuck me. I can’t, I c-can’t, I-“

“You can’t what, pet?” Harry asks; his voice quiet and calm compared to the dominant and rough tone he had only a few moments ago. 

“I can’t hold off any longer, I need you to fuck me, I need it, I need your fucking cock in me, I’m going to scream if you keep teasing me like this, I can’t, I can’t.” Louis whimpers, sounding extremely frustrated, and if Harry wasn’t so preoccupied with staring at the curve of Louis’ ass, he’d be able to see the cute blush tainting Louis’ cheeks and the dazed look in Louis’ eyes. Louis hasn’t really gotten anything besides a blowjob and a few minutes with a vibrator to open him up, but with the way the older boy looks, you’d think that he’d been fucked a couple times over. 

“Alright, baby, alright.” Harry says as he wraps his still-lube-slick hand around his cock so he can get himself wet enough for Louis. It’s only a few more moments of Louis rutting back into nothing before Harry is gripping Louis’ hip with one hand to still his movements as he pushes himself into Louis’ tight heat with the other. Louis gasps and moans, a loud sound coming from somewhere deep inside of him. Louis pushes himself up to rest on his hands so he can arch his back prettily and meet Harry’s thrusts properly. Harry waits until he’s bottomed out completely before he grips Louis’ other hip with his free hand and begins to rock his hip slowly back and forth. Harry looks down, watching his cock plunge into Louis’ body over and over again.

“H-Harder, please.” Louis gasps. Harry glances up at the back of Louis’ head briefly before he beings to rock his hips harder, making Louis’ entire body move forward every time Harry’s hips slam against Louis’ ass. Louis’ hands grip the bedding beneath him as Harry pounds into Louis’ prostate, making the older boy nearly scream. “Harry, I’m going to, I-I’m-“ Louis warns as his stomach clenches and his body goes rigid before he comes over the sheets beneath him with a loud shout. Harry’s movements slow to a stop as Louis’ body begins to shake. 

“Fuck.” Harry whispers, watching as Louis lowers himself so he can rest his head on his crossed arms. Harry thinks Louis looks absolutely gorgeous like this, with his head resting on their mattress and his ass up in the air, creating a gorgeous curve in his tanned back.

“M-More, please, give me more,” Louis mumbles, as if he isn’t able to get his voice above a whisper. Harry nods, aware that Louis can’t actually see him, but Harry isn’t quite sure he could get words out either. Harry presses his cock into Louis’ body once more, barely even pausing before he picks up the pace he had moments earlier. Louis spreads his legs wider, and Harry fucks Louis deeper, making Louis gasp out these pretty little breaths and moans. Harry angles his hips a different way in an attempt to find the spot that will make Louis scream and grins when he’s found it. Harry makes sure to hit that spot with every thrust. “I’m so fucking close,” Louis whimpers as he rocks his hips back to meet Harry’s movements. Harry grips Louis’ hips tighter and drives into Louis’ tight ass even harder, and it isn’t long before Louis’ body goes rigid and he comes once more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry, oh god,” Louis gasps, his body shaking even harder than before.

“Shit.” Harry swears, pulling out of Louis. Louis takes a deep breath before he drops on to his side and rolls on to his back, presenting himself to Harry. Harry’s speechless as his eyes roam over Louis’ chest, which is even tanner than usual and covered in come. Harry trails his gaze up Louis body to rest on his face, where his hair is sweat slick and flat on his forehead. Louis spreads his legs out wide and Harry takes the hint, wrapping his hand around his cock so he can push into Louis’ warmth one last time. Harry slides in easily and finds his previous rhythm, making Louis’ head tip back and his grip on his thighs loosen a little bit. Harry picks up Louis’ slack and wraps his hands around Louis’ thighs – a feat quite easy for someone with hands as big as Harry’s – and lowers himself so his chest is almost touching Louis’ so he can fuck Louis’ deeper, harder, faster. “Good?” Harry breathes, and Louis nods quickly, his head still tipped back towards the ceiling. Harry presses a soft kiss against Louis’ collarbone as he pounds into Louis’ ass, and Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t already really close.

Harry angles his thrusts to hit Louis’ prostate once again, and Louis’ mouth opens, but no sound comes out as his body freezes up and he comes over both his and Harry’s stomach. This time, only a few drops shoot out of Louis’ dick, and after the last of his load slides down his cock, which is still hard, Louis’ back arches and he grips a handful of the bed sheets and lets out a loud moan that sounds very much like Harry’s name. Harry grins against Louis’ sweaty skin and moves to pull out of Louis, but Louis’ legs wrap around Harry’s hips quickly, keeping him in place.

“Stay.” Louis says, his usually strong voice cracking and breaking in all the right places. “One more time.” Louis whispers, and Harry’s eyes immediately flicker up to Louis’ face to check if the boy is still sane.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, only to be met with a slightly irritated nod from Louis. 

“Yeah, yeah, I can do it. I want you to come inside me, anyway. Come on, Harry, go, please, just – fuck, make me come one last time.” Louis whines, and Harry nods quickly, pressing his lips against Louis’ to quiet him before moving his hips again. Harry raises his body up and off of Louis so he can chase his own impending orgasm properly. Harry’s grunting with every forward movement of his hips and Louis is a mess of whines and whimpers of Harry’s name by this point. Harry knows he’s close, so he speeds up his thrusts and fucks Louis even harder, and the high-pitched whine Louis gives in return lets Harry know that his actions are appreciated. Louis’ body freezes up for the fourth time that night, and Louis’s hands fly up to tangle themselves in Harry’s hair, tugging hard as he comes dry. Louis’ back arches and he pulls Harry’s hair and screams, his whole body tightening around Harry’s, and that’s all Harry needs before he’s coming into Louis’ body. Harry’s soft kisses turn into bites as the younger boy sinks his teeth into Louis’ shoulder to muffle his grunts. Louis hasn’t stopped screaming Harry’s name, but Harry really doesn’t mind.

By the time both Harry and Louis have come down from their highs, Louis’ already half-asleep. Harry gently pulls away from Louis’ body before he steps away to get the materials necessary to clean Louis up before he climbs into bed next to the older boy and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/64639948217/title-caught-inside-your-storm-but-i-want-some) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com) on tumblr (come say hi, send me prompts, etc)


End file.
